


The Supply Closet

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Cupboard Sex, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Shock, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr a while back.Armand and Lestat are just sneaking around and experimenting with each other. They are hoping to not get caught since they both have reputations to uphold. Poor Louis just wanted to go to bed; he really didn't need to see what he saw in that supply closet.
Relationships: Armand/Lestat de Lioncourt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was fun to write, I'm on a roll this weekend with the stories and I'm having fun doing innocent stuff for a change :D Please let me know if you enjoy!

‘Shhh….’

‘Mmmfmm!’

‘Quiet! Do you want to get caught?’

‘No! But you’re hurting me! I’m going to have bruises on my bum!’

They were in another damned closet. For the third time in as many days they had come together out of curiosity and boredom to press the limits of their existing relationship.

Lestat brushed Armands hair out of his face and kissed him again. ‘Sorry but it’s so squeezable, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to grab you by the ass and kiss you till you faint.’

‘How dare you talk about me like that! That is very inappropriate Lestat!’ Armand hissed in offense.

Lestat raised a perfect eyebrow. ‘Armand we’ve been meeting in supply closets to kiss and fondle each other every night for three nights. I don’t think grabbing your ass is the most inappropriate thing we've done.’

Armand rubbed his arms unhappily. ‘Why are we meeting in supply closets again?’

‘I just told you; to kiss and fon-’

Armand elbowed the prince. ‘That’s not what I mean, and you know it!’

Lestat grunted and tried to rub the pain out of his rib. ‘You didn’t have to hit me. We’re meeting in supply closets because we don’t want anyone to know about this.’

‘They won’t know if we’re in your room, it’s so far from anyone else’s they’ll never see us.’

‘It’s too risky, no one will open a random supply closet door if they hear lovers inside; they won’t open the door, and we won’t be identified if we stop talking….’ Lestat tugged the boy vampire closer by his belt.

Armands hands came to rest on the princes shoulders and he let Lestat sweep him into a deep kiss. ‘Mmmm…..maybe we should just keep kissing…’ He whispered eagerly, and let his hands stray to unbutton Lestats collar.

All Lestat could think while the gorgeous demon shoved him against the side of the cupboard was thank God for Fareed.

Meanwhile not far away from the supply closet, Louis was walking with his nose in a book. As he approached the closet, he heard moaning and kissing from inside, he tried to ignore it and go past it as fast as possible but then he heard something damning.

‘Lestat! Please!’

That wasn’t unusual in and of itself, everyone wanted a bit of the prince after all and Lestat was a slut. What Louis heard next is what really grabbed his attention.

‘Mmgmhn….Armand you have to let go or I can’t move!’

Could it be? No. Louis bit his lip and listened again.

‘Lestaaat….stop bruising my bum!’

‘Stop criticizing my fetish! I like seeing my fingerprints on your bum!’

SLAP

‘Lestat you _asshole_ you slapped my bum, that hurt!’

‘What?! Look how purple it’s going!’

‘Stop hitting my bum! And don’t pull down my pants, anyone could have opened that door and seen me without my pants! Get back to kissing me!’

The kissing sounds resumed, and Louis couldn’t take it much longer, curiosity won out. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. There Lestat had Armand pinned against the side wall of the closet, the redheads legs were wrapped around the princes waist and Lestats hands were covetously positioned on his rear. Armand mouth was on Lestats shoulder and the hand Louis could see was somewhere between them. They stared at Louis in horror and he stared right back at them. Slowly he shut the door and walked away. He had known it was them and what they were doing, why he had opened the door he would never know.

Later that night they were in court together discussing the expansion of the chateaux and building of a similar style building on the other side of the grounds to better accommodate all the vampires of the blood communion. Lestat and Armand kept eyeing Louis fearfully, but he kept his cool and pretended he hadn’t seen a thing. They didn’t need to know they’d given him a new fantasy.


End file.
